Silver Skies
by Kiri Chibi
Summary: [[This story is currently abandoned, I do not know for sure if it will ever be finished.]] The young blond sat silently at the table, on the edge of the dance floor. Forehead resting on his folded arms, while he was deep in thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **La li ho!  
Hello, minna! It's been a long time since I've talked to you guys.XD Well, I've been loaded down with school work lately and plus my computer has been down for a bit. But now that it's back I shall be working on this story once more! There won't be any new chapters up until I get what I have already done, revised so that it sounds much better. I want to thank my wonderful beta, Nakuo Shiatsu. Much love to you my dear!

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters from it. Just this damn story!**

**Silver Skies**

---

The dance floor of the night club was crowded with drunk and sober clubbers, with a few tittering on the fine line between the two. Hot and sweaty bodies, pressed against each other as they moved to the beat of the song. At the moment the song was shifty and fast, the perfect song type for couples that just happened to be clubbers. While also being a great song for a first dance for new acquaintances. This was the type of place where a certain kitsune could be found. The fast and loud music that was always found in this night club was exactly the type he enjoyed and loved to dance to. Though by his very nature, he was more of the type to stay to himself. But there was also a wild and spontaneous streak in the young boy, though Baa-chan and Iruka-sensei figured it was due to the fact that he wished to be accepted. Since the young boy was the vessel for the demon fox Kyuubi, the villagers of Konoha hated him. But the acceptance that he craved wasn't from the villagers, it was by a single person. To be precise, it was by another young boy with porcelain skin, onyx black hair, and midnight eyes.

His name Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. It had been wiped out by his very own Nii-san. Itachi.

Though that wasn't the reason why Naruto craved the other's acceptance so deeply. It was because the other had wormed his way into his heart. Even though Sasuke was his rival in everything. The porcelain angel had become very important to the kitsune boy without him  
knowing. As far as Naruto was concerned, the other would never know of his affection for him. Because the blond believed that if Sasuke knew, then he would have nothing more to do with him. And to him that would be the greatest pain. Nothing the villagers could do or say to him, would ever amount to the pain that would be caused by such a rejection.

But that wasn't the only thing he feared...

If he told Sasuke his feelings and was rejected, then he would most likely come to crave freedom from the world. And the only way one could gain such a freedom...was through death...

----- 

Yes, the kitsune boy feared his own death. Even if he was the one to cause it...

Though it wasn't because he didn't want to die and leave Baa-chan, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi and even Sasuke. It was because he would not only end his own life, but the life of the Kyuubi. Through all of the suffering and torture the young boy had gone through, in his  
early years of growing up. The kitsune had always been a constant and reassuring presence in his life. In a way the Kyuubi had been and still was a motherly figure to Naruto. On the nights that he would come to cry himself to sleep after a brutal beating from a few  
of the villagers, she would not only heal his wounds. But soothe him to a state of calm and safety. Because to the Kyuubi, the boy was her kit. From such an early age he had endured so much on her behalf. And though she could truly do nothing to prevent those terrors from happening to the boy, she found that she could try and make his life better.

----- 

But now none of that matter to the boy, or Kyuubi. For when the blond came to the night club, he would lose himself in the fast and loud music. Silver skies. That was the name of his haven. The one place where he was welcomed and was permitted to be himself. He needn't wear his normal mask of cheerfulness, or the bright orange clothes that he truly despised.

Because here, at Silver skies, he was Naruto. He was himself, not the hollow shell of a person that everyone knew him as. Also known as the loud mouth, hyper active shinobi of Konoha. That had a tendency to wear bright, annoying colors along with having a strange obsession with ramen. Who seemed to be hopelessly in love with the pink haired ninja named Sakura. One of Sasuke's many obsessed fangirls. And considered to not be very smart, for in fact, he was. He just chose to act like an idiot.

No, that wasn't him. For the true Naruto was in truth hopelessly in love with the porcelain angel himself. Though not as obsessed as his many fangirls. And unlike Sasuke's many fangirls, Naruto hadn't fallen for him because of his looks. The kitsune boy had  
fallen for him over the many years that they had known each other. He had come to have a great amount of respect for the other because of his strength, and his ability to handle even the most dangerous of situations with calm. As well as being able to handle such a lonely life, with the knowledge of knowing that one day your own blood brother would come for you.

----- 

Envy. Yes, envy. The one word that many choose not to use when they're talking about someone. Why do people not use the word? Because if they did, then they would be admitting to their own faults. Faults. Yet another word that thousands of people choose not to use when they refer to themselves, but will gladly use when talking about another. And Naruto was no exception. He too, chose not to use those words. Though only when he was talking to someone else, like Baa-chan or Iruka-sensei. The only person, or should we say creature, that knew that though, would be the very present Kyuubi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two  
Threads**

**_Threads...the very core of many things. Though they're always tossed to the side as if they hold no value. When in truth they hold the greatest value of all... _**

----

_-Kyuubi?- _The young boy found himself seated at a small table to the side of the dance floor. His head in his hands, while his elbows rested on the hard wooden table. Blond spikes fell into his face, shadowing his azure eyes from sight. There was a stir in the back of his mind. The soft swish of tails moving and the gentle click of nails on a stone surface, as the Kyuubi walked to the blond quietly. Stopping just behind the boy, Kyuubi sat down on her haunches. Tails gently curling about the young boy and pulling him close to her side. _'Yes, kit?' _Came the soft reply from the demon fox, as she waited for her kit to continue. 

The young boy shifted so that he could lean against the Kyuubi's side. His eyes falling closed gently as he took in the familiar and comforting scent of the fox. A smile formed on the Kyuubi's lips at the sight of the blond snuggling into her side. _'Just like a kit...' _She said aloud not really worried if the boy heard her or not.

Not opening his eyes, Naruto spoke to the demon fox. _-Kyuubi...Where do I belong?- _The sound of tails swishing once again was heard, as the nine tailed fox laid down. Resting her maw on her front paws quietly, ears folding back a little. _'You belong here in Konoha, kit. It's where you were born and it will always be your home. Just because the villagers aren't the kindest to you, doesn't mean you're not welcome here. The Hokage, Iruka, Kakashi and the others welcome you to the village.'  
_  
A long silence ensued after the fox had finished speaking, the only sounds that could be heard being that of gentle breathing. Which came from both Kyuubi and the blond. Restless shifting of weight was soon heard in the quiet confines of the young boy's mind. Naruto scrambled to his feet, standing above the fox who still lay on floor. While crimson colored eyes followed the blond's every movement. _-Kyuubi...That doesn't answer my question. I want to know where I belong! I want to know why the villagers hate me so  
much! When I've done nothing to them, I've never caused harm to a single one of them! But yet their hate for me runs deep in their veins, no their very souls...- _Naruto fell silent after that very thought left his lips, his innocent features became contorted with pain. While his azure eyes filled with a deep sadness. _-Then does that mean...does it mean...that he hates me as well...-  
_  
Fists clenching at his sides, he tried his best to suppress the tears that threatened to fall. But he was unable to, twin streams of salty tears began to run down his whiskered cheeks. His head bowed as if he was trying to hide his tears, his breathing irregular. It was more of hiccups than anything else, his small shoulders heaving up and down as he did his best to fight back his tears. _-He...hates me..That's why he won't accept me...He hates me just like the rest of the villagers, it must run deep in his soul as well...Sasuke...-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three  
Does he have feelings... **

**_If I told you that you were the most important person to me...would you reject me? Would you find me repulsive and want nothing more to do with me? IF I told you that I love you...would you hate me and never talk to me again?_**

----

"Oi, is that him, Lily?" "Let me see, Jean. Hai, it is. Isn't he cute?" The tall brunette commented and asked her best friend, as they hung over the railing. Both girls ogling the blond that sat in the corner on the first floor, at one of the many tables along side the dance floor. "Are you kidding, he's gorgeous. I wonder why he always sits alone though? I'm sure he could get any girl he wanted." The shorter blonde commented as she stared down at him.

A snow white hand ghosted through onyx black hair, a few strands of black silk catching in his fingers. Sighing deeply the young boy raised his head a bit, glancing over at the two girls for a moment. _-Fangirls...so annoying. Huh? Naruto?- _Midnight eyes widened at the sight of the blond boy in the corner. _-What's he doing here? Did he follow me to this place? No, the dobe couldn't have. I would have known if he was following me...Then why is he here?-_ The Uchiha heir mused as he continued to stare down at the blond, the one that had come to consume his thoughts. This boy was the very same that  
made his nights so restless...nay... that was a lie... He thought completely the opposite. He was the very reason why he was able to have a decent nights sleep now. No longer were his thoughts taken over by the darkness of his brother.

Curling his elegant fingers about the claycup of his green tea. One hand over the other, he let midnight eyes gaze into the green liquid. What reflected back to him wasn't... his own... but Naruto's. Gazing into his drink intently he noticed the boy with his trade mark fox-like grin, wide blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the club. Those beautiful blue orbs weren't the only things that caught the Uchiha's attention. It was the way the light bounced off his golden colored hair and delicately illuminated the  
other's sun-kissed skin. 

"Naruto..." The name left his lips unbidden by his mind, for it wasn't spoken from his mind. But from deep inside his heart.

----

His heart was racing as if he had just ran a million miles. Once more he dared a glance down at the blond, his eyes taking in the sight of golden silk shadowing azure eyes. _-He's sitting up...When did he shift into that position?- _The young boy mused and quickly ducked his head, just as brilliant blue orbs looked in his direction.

---

He could feel the kitsune boy's eyes on him, and for a moment it felt like his heart would burst from his chest. _-Please don't look at me...I can barely breath already...Naruto...How can you be so blind? Do you not realize that the person you're staring at is me? Or are you doing this purposly? Are you challenging me to look back at you? Well if you are then I accept your challenge...My dear friend..- _

---- 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, the Uchiha heir composed himself. Eyes closed he turned his head to face the stare of the blond. Slowly opening his eyes, midnight eyes met with bright blue causing both to gasp in surprise. It wasn't just because they had seen each other. Ne, it was because a jolt ran through them at the same time. Once more Sasuke's heart began to race, while he broke out in a sweat. "Naruto..." he breathed as he pressed a hand to his heart, an odd feeling taking over his body and mind. 

_-What is this feeling? Nay, I know what it is, but why do I have it right now? It's just Dobe...-_ The Uchiha heir began to debate in his mind with the one thing that he thought he never had. His conscious. Grasping the cup tightly in his hand, in an attempt to calm his racing heart. His eyes fell closed, but they were only closed for a brief second. Midnight eyes shot open at a gentle touch to his shoulder. Yet again his heart began to race as he slowly turned his head to see who it was. Expecting to met once more with those brilliant blue orbs, Sasuke was relieved yet disappointed to only be greeted by the gentle steel blue eyes of one of the girls he had seen earlier.

He stared down at the hand on his shoulder still, seemingly fascinated with the contrast it made with his royal blue silk shirt. The girl's hand and skin was the color of cream, only about two shades darker than himself. Though he made no move to rid himself of  
the girl's hand, she lifted it from his shoulder quietly. She was no stranger to him, in fact she was one of the few girls that he got along with and wasn't one of his many fangirls. "Are you alright, Sasuke? Do you want some more tea or something to eat?" Jean asked, the concern clear as a bell in her voice. 

A simple shake of his head told her all she needed to know. Moving from his side she pulled out the other chair, settling down in it quietly. Folding her hands on the table, Jean took a breath and murmured. "Are you fighting with your feelings again, Sasuke-chan?" Her voice was hushed so that no one else would hear her call him that. Attention snapping back to his friend, he let his midnight eyes tell all. Sighing deeply she put her chin in her hands, steel blue orbs falling closed. "I see...How long will you continue to fight with your own emotions, Sasuke?"

---- 

The onyx haired youth went to reply to the girl but was interupted by a loud, annoying sound.

**Beep, Beep, Beep.   
**  
It was his alarm clock, signaling to him that it was now 7:25 a.m. Not 7:25 p.m. like he had come to think, and he wasn't in the night club Silver skies. Ne, he was in his own room now staring up at the canopy of his bed. The twilight colored silk that was the canopy and hanging sheets on all four sides of the huge bed. One porcelain colored arm snaked it's way out from under the royal blue blanket, hitting the alarm clock to shut it off. _-It was a dream...Naruto...- _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Look at Me**

-----

_Everyone wishs to be noticed and recognized for something...Even if it is for something simple...It's the fact that they've recieved recognition for it which makes them happy...And we all strive to be noticed that's just human nature...Just like we all wish for companionship...No one can stand being alone...So look at me..._

_---_

The apartment was dead quiet, save for the soft snores coming from the bedroom. All the windows were open, but the front door was locked. There was only one person in all of Konoha that could be so absentminded to allow such a thing. Naruto. Though it seemed like the prefect place to ransack, you wouldn't dare step foot inside. Even if the blond boy was asleep he was still very alert to his surroundings, as well as Kyuubi. She never slept when her kit did, for at such a calm time he was in the greatest of danger.

But on this night neither the demon vessel or the demon herself could find solance in sleep. For the oh so welcomed bliss of that simple action, was being denied to them, due to the many worries upon their minds. Naruto's mind was a jumbled mess of questions, that he wanted answers to. But it seemed no one would answer them, even if he asked. And he did ask, quite often actually. But like always he recieved the same results, nothing. Everyone he asked, would give him the same thing and that was always nothing. No one would answer them, so therefore no answers would ever be known to the boy.

Laying in bed wide awake Naruto stared up at the dullsand colored ceiling of his bedroom. _-Earth tones are so boring...But they're supposed to help you relax...What the hell was I thinking when used these colors! I can't relax when I'm surrounded by such dull colors...- _There was a bit of laughter in the back of the young boy's mind, soft and quite femine but also very animal sounding. It started to grow louder as the owner of it moved closer to where Naruto's inner self lay on the flooring. _'Kit, why must you deny the true reason behind your unease? We both know that you can only relax when surrounded by couple colors... smooth ivory, raven black...and onyx...Which belong to that one person...' -B...But I'll never be able to really take comfort from him! He hates me, and you know it Kyuubi!- 'And yet you still long to be with him...don't you?'_Silence greeted the kitsune's question, though the boy was also fidgeting about in his place.

_-You're right, Kyuubi...But still that doesn't change the fact that he hates me. After all to him I'm an idiot...and we can't forget his favorite nickname for me...Dobe...- _Frustration and anger was building up in the young blond, causing him to shake a bit. _-Damn it! Why does he hate me! I love that damn teme! No matter what I do, or what I say...I still love Sasuke-teme!- _The trade mark fox girn that Naruto had picked from his "mother" was in place upon the kitsune's maw. She sat on her haunches, tails fanned out behind her and swaying a bit from side to side. Kyuubi knew what was running through her kit's mind now. **_"I'm going to make him mine! I'll show him that there's more to me than what he thinks! I WILL make Uchiha Sasuke mine!"_**

Throwing back the leaf colored blanket, the item almost flying off the bed in the process. Uzumaki Naruto, jumped out of bed. Going straight for his closet and dresser, tonight was the night he'd make Sasuke notice him.

---

Upon entering the club for the first time that night, Naruto could tell that things would be going his way...well at least most of it would be. As he stepped farther into the club, the crowd began to shimmer down. People moved to the side to allow him to pass and get to the center of the floor. Girls and guys were drooling over the sight he presented, and he was defintely a sight to behold.

His golden blond hair in some messy, lightly geled spikes, which seemed to make his azure eyes stand out even more against his sun kissed skin. With the slightest bit of silver eyeliner to just draw his eyes out more. There wasn't much to his outfit, but it sure as hell made him stand out and of course damn sexy. Loose but form fitting black pants hung low on his slim hips, which wasmeant to tease everyone. While two simple silver chains also hung off his hips, criss-crossing over his groin. Up top was a rather thin, almost see-through black button-up. The last button and the first couple left undone, reavling smooth tan skin of a toned stomach and chest.

A flirtatious fox-grin played his lips, while he looked about the club. Bright blue eyes scanning the top floor where the bar was, looking for what they desired the most. A glimpse of the porcelian angel...Uchiha Sasuke. Those lovely orbs got what they wished for, while a gasp escaped the blonde's lips. Staring straight at him at the moment, was the one he loved so much. And there was so many emotions he could see in those onyx depths, but he would be the only one that could ever tell if emotion lie within those eyes...well besides Jean.

_-That's right, Sasuke look at me. See the true me...Look upon the real Naruto...Look at what you think you hate so much...Look at me! Do I look like a Dobe to you now? Do you still see an idiot, Sasuke?-_

_-----_

--Narutostwin


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Shocked and Dumbfounded**

****

**_There are times when someone is completely dumbfounded...When no words will form and they can't believe what they're seeing...No one can say they've never experienced that...Because we all have it happen to us at least once in our lives..._**

----

_-Move...look away... Damn it! Quit looking at me! Stop making me unable to do anything!- _The onyx haired young man screamed at himself internally. While all the while trying his best to look away from the capitvating sight of the blond below. Though in all truths he didn't wish to look away, for it was such a gorgeous sight.

His body felt like lead, just the simple action of turning his head was hard. Or even lifting a finger to get the blood flowing again. And what made things worse, was the fact that he couldn't school his face into his usual blank expression. The fact that his mouth was partially open, **AND** a bit of drool was starting to escape it. Was making him evenangrier.

-_He better not be able to see me drooling over him...Dear Kami so much skin...It looks so smooth...soft...and warm...I just want to...- _A firm shake of his head, sent onyx hair fluttering about. Messing up the perfect rooster tail. -_No! No, stop thinking like that! You can't let your guard down, not even for him!- _His conscious screamed at him, and of course Sasuke wanted to argue but decided against it. After all, it had a good point. He couldn't let his guard down, not even to enjoy the simple pleasure of watching the blond.

Itachi would never wait for him to be alert again. The elder Uchiha would take the opportunity and attack, after all he wasn't one to play fair. If he were to let his guard down, then he'd better be ready to defend himself when attacked. And be willing to risk the life of the one he so dearly loved as well. And that person was the gorgeous blond boy down in the middle of the dance floor. Who at the given time was being sandwiched between two older men. Who apparently were grindding against him without a hint of modesty. Though it seemed that Naruto wasn't at all unhappy about it, in fact it seemed as if he was enjoying it.

The young Uchiha heir watched with jealous and possessive eyes, while anger continued to build up inside of him. Slender hands curling into tight fists at his sides, he was throughly disgusted and extremely pissed. Unable to hold back anymore, Sasuke launched himself over the bar. Dashing for the stairs while never taking his eyes off of the blond in the middle of the dance floor.

There was no need for him to say anything to get people out of his way, they were moving to the side quickly. After all the combination of the dangerous look upon on his face, coupled with the speed at which he was moving. Scared people and those that weren't scared, just didn't wish to be bowled over by the boy.

But when he reached the dance floor, his resolve to break up the "Naruto Sandwich" disappeared. Fear and nervousness gripped him, pushing his way slowly through the crowd. Dark eyes on the blond boy he treasured, and his face once more it's usual mask of cold indifference. There was an audible gasp from the brunet when bright blue eyes landed upon him. The twin pools of clear azure stared straight at the brunet, while stunned pools of abyss could only stare back.

---

No wordshad beenexchanged, and Sasuke wasn't even sure how it had happened. But the next moment he found himself standing mere inches from the blond. He could feel the other's warm breath ghost over his chin and neck, and even the heat from his body.

For the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke was speechless. He found himself at a loss of words, and even the ability to move. Midnight stared into azure, while both stood unmoving before eachother. But slowly one sun-kissed hand rose, tentatively making it's way to the other's cheek. Before gingerly and lightly touching Sasuke's smooth porcelian colored cheek. -_I can't believe this is actually happening...He's really allowing me to touch him...It's so smooth...and soft...Oh Kami his skin's so warm...-_ Naruto murmured to himself in a mixture of awe and disbelief.

Still being tentative with his actions, Naruto began to lightly caress the older boy's cheek. Savoring the feel of the smooth, soft flesh and it's warmth. While his eyes widened in surprise as he watched Sasuke's eyes close slowly, and he began to lean his face into the gentle touch.

_-His hand is so soft and warm...Why have I denied myself this delightfulfeeling for so long...? Oh that's right...Because of HIM...- _As if it was some kind of signal, Sasuke's snapped open and he pulled away. He saw the pain and hurt that instantly filled the blond's beautiful face. And it made him wince internally, hesitating a moment infront of the other boy. He comtemplated on what he was about to do. Knowing the consequences that could come from it, he dismiss them instantly.

Stepping forward again, his arm snaked out. Wrapping itself about Naruto's waist, he noted how good it felt to hold the other. Before pulling him closer, and leaning inwards. Placing his lips upon the blond's, revealing in the feel of his soft lips for a moment. Then quickly pulling back again, though this time whispering only loud enough for him to hear. "Meet me here tomorrow, over there..." As he said that he gestured with his hand to the bottom, right corner booth on the top floor. "Same time..." With that said he disappeared into the crowd, though only after giving the blond one more light kiss to the lips. Leaving a very stunned but extremely happy blond in his wake.

----

-Narutostwin


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Dreaming?**

****

_**Everyone has one of those days... When everything seems to be perfect... And they wish it would never end... Even though it seems to good to be real... As if they're expeirencing a dream...**_

---

_The rest of the night passed at an average pace. Though to an emensly impatient blond, the night wasn't passing fast enough. After all he had a good reason to be anxious; that reason being a date with Uchiha Sasuke. Or at least as close to one as he could hope for. _

_--_

Standing in the same place Sasuke had left him. Naruto finally managed to snap out of his stupor, and remove himself from the dance floor. Though only after he came to remember how to walk again, which took sometime to come back. But once that bit of information returned, he was off the dance floor in a matter of mintues. Unconsciously his azure eyes scanned around the club for the onyx haired teen. And yet again was rewarded for his efforts, upon spying the porcelian beauty back behind the bar working in silence.

Strangely at the given moment the blond wanted to scream in torment. Because he had come to realize the double edge sword that was Uchiha Sasuke. That also hid a razor sharp edge from the world, Uchiha Itachi. And then just as that realization settled in, a rather unique sense of peace crawled into Naruto's heart. -_I've been accepted... He's accepted me for who I am...- _

As that thought crossed his mind, the most beautiful of smiles formed upon his lips. But it was unseen by all, for as soon as it appeared. It disappeared only to be replaced with a frown. Because even though he had been accepted by the one he loved and treasured the most. The blond also knew that there were going to be consquences to follow, and he had an idea from wence they would come; Itachi.

The hidden razorblade of the double edge sword, that was in fact Sasuke's elder brother. Which was in fact the reason why the onyx haired teen had no family. The eldest heir of the Uchiha family, had gone insane from all the pressure their father had put on him. Coupled with his obsession with the Shrigan; the family's bloodline trait. Even though when the two were younger, Itachi spared his life. Though only because he wanted his younger brother to become stronger, and to well to put it bluntly, to hate him. So that he'd have desire to kill him.

---

While Naruto was heading home and contemplating the pros and cons of the new situation. The onyx haired teen was working purely by instinct. It didn't even seem as if he was listening to the customers orders, but they would get exactly what they had asked for. After all the youngest Uchiha heir was focused on other things, though he was still able to carry out his job.

_-Why the hell did I go and do that for! I'm just endangering his life! Damn it!- _He was mentally scolding himself for leading the blond earlier. Though a large part of him knew why he had done it, it was because he had feelings for the kitsune boy. But he also knew that it wasn't a good idea to play with the blond. After all if his brother found out then well he might just lose his "eye candy" soon.

---

Hours later found both the blond and brunet back at their homes. Now it was around four in the morning, and the kitsune boy was surprisingly fast asleep. While Kyuubi stayed alert and went over the night's events. '_It seems that the kit got his wish finally... Sasuke has accepted him and even showed him a bit of affection... But I'm not sure if things will continue to go so nice... I sense a bit of fear from the Uchiha heir...'_

Knowing that her instincts were normally right, only sometimes ever wrong. Kyuubi rose up from her place on the marble flooring of Naruto's mind. Tails fanning out behind her as she moved forward, it was time for Mother to take action.

--------

-Narutostwin


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
Private Meeting**

****

_**Taking the time to spend with another or even just to meet them somewhere..Can one consider it to be a first date? When you were specially told by the other to meet you in a certain and at a certain time?**_

----

Sasuke couldn't remember what time he'd gotten home, hell, he didn't even remember leaving the club. His mind had been so consumed with the blond, that nothing else had even registered. And still his thoughts were focused on the kitsune boy, as he lay in his bed ignoring his alarm. He couldn't recall setting it, since today was his night off. But there had to be a reason as to why he'd set the damn thing. Unable to ignore it anymore, the onyx haired teen sat up. Slamming his hand down on the off button and sighing. _-What the hell is going on with me? Why'd I set my alarm...I have the night off...Naruto!-_ Now he remembered.

Last night he'd seen the blond in the club, for real this time. And hadn't been able to take his eyes off of him, since he was so scantly clad. But he had to admit, that was a rather nice image: Naruto pretty much half naked, staring right at him. But an even better image was a completely naked Naruto, laying on his bed and waiting for him. At that thought his mind began to create new images, this time of the two of them in rather suggestive positions. Allowing himself to revel in those tantalizing ideas for a moment longer, Sasuke had to slap his thigh to clear his mind of those images. Giving his head a firm shake to make sure no remnants remained, the onyx haired teen then rose to his feet.

Now, having remembered everything about the night before, the Uchiha heir went to his closet. Quietly looking over his clothing, as the most wonderful event of the night replayed itself in his mind.

**-Flashback- **

_Sasuke had been quietly working behind the bar, conversing every so often with a customer or two. When he had caught sight of the crowd moving part, it was rather strange. Considering since not only had they stopped dancing, but the noise level had dramatically dropped. With his interested peaked, the brunet decided to see what was going on. As he watched, he saw that everyone was moving out of the way for someone. But at the given time he was unable to see who it was, and then...he appeared. _

The young man was rather stunned to see who was causing all the commotion down below, then realized why he had caused such a fuss. The blond was practically naked! He couldn't help but to stare at him, hell, it seemed as if the other boy was begging him to do so. Since now he noticed that the kitsune boy was staring directly at him, that slightly suggestive smile on his lips.

And as he continued to stare at the other boy, greedily taking in the sight. Smooth sun kissed skin peaking out from under his hardly buttoned shirt. While those form fitting yet loose pants, dipped low on his hips. Teasing him with just how low they hung on the boys' slim hips. Slowly he trailed his eyes upwards, and gasped at seeing those gorgeous blue eyes. They seemed to almost pop out of the other boy's face, and yet they seemed too far away at the same time.

---

Unable to contain his growing jealously any longer, as he watched a few older men move close to Naruto. Sandwiching him between them and begin to grind against him, without any modesty. He'd leapt over the bar, ignoring the shouts and insults from angered customers. His mind was only on one thing: breaking up the "Naruto Sandwich".

But as he neared the crowded floor, his resolve began to weaken. And soon as he started pushing his way through the crowd, it completely disappeared. Shock actually filled him, as he found twin pools of clear azure staring at him. Unable to really do much, he stared back at him.

Then, all of a sudden he was right in front of the blond. Their noses inches apart, as both stared in surprise at each other. Sasuke had been completely speechless, and unable to move from his place. Able to feel the other teen's warm breath ghost over his chin and neck. It sent a shiver down his spine, despite the fact that he could feel Naruto's own body heat.

After a moment, his eyes slowly slid shut on their own accord. As a warm sensation appeared on his cheek, it started to move which made him realize that it was Naruto's hand. The feeling was so nice, he couldn't help but to lean into the gentle touch. Taking a little time to think and enjoy the soft touch, the onyx haired teen suddenly pulled away. Having remembered the constant threat to him and anyone that got close to him. Itachi.

Wincing inwardly at the sight of pain and hurt, appearing on the blond's beautiful face. He didn't like seeing those lovely eyes, looking so pained. So, without truly thinking, Sasuke grabbed the blond about the waist. Pulling him close and enjoying the feeling of being able to hold the other teen. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Naruto's. Savoring the softness of the blond's lips a moment, before pulling back and glancing around. Close to the kitsune's ear he whispered. "Meet me here tomorrow, over there..." He then pointed towards a far booth on the top floor, adding softly. "Same time.."

With that said he disappeared, but not before he stole one last light kiss from those soft lips.

**-End Flashback-**

Placing a finger upon his slightly tingling lips, Sasuke forced that memory aside. He couldn't dwell upon the past, or something so worthless. Even though he was lying to himself when he called it worthless. But he couldn't indulge in such desires or fantasies, doing so would give Itachi the perfect opening. Since his guard would be down, or he wouldn't be as alert to his surroundings.

No, he couldn't indulge in his desires to have the blond for his own. So, he was going to have to put an end to such misleadings. With his resolve set, the onyx haired teen grabbed his clothes; navy blue shirt and khaki shorts. Dressing quickly Sasuke headed out of the house. Now, determined to put an end to these fanciful ideas, that the blond and himself were entertaining.

----

**TBC: **

My god, it took me forever to get this chapter done. And really, this isn't the whole thing I had originally typed out. But I thought it'd be best to save Naruto's half for the next chapter. Reviews would be lovely!

-Narutostwin


End file.
